The present invention envisions a dispensing lid for use with a container.
Dispensing lids are available which include a displaceable spout. However, these prior art lid assemblies generally must be used with a container having generally rigid, generally non-deflectable side walls. A rigid container is required due to the fact that such lid assemblies typically vent air into the container through the spout. This type of arrangement may develop a substantial inhaling force or vacuum in the container cavity and as a result create inwardly drawing forces on the container side walls. Such prior art lids operate in a satisfactory manner when used with a rigid container having non-deflectable walls which can withstand the vacuum created therein without collapsing.
In contrast, when a generally rigid, yet flexible container is used, such dispensing lid tend to draw the walls of a flexible container inwardly. Inhaling forces created during the dispensing of liquid through the spout tend to overcome the strength of the container wall thereby pull the container walls inwardly. As such, these prior art dispensing lids have not been used with lightweight flexible containers.
As a result of having a rigid container construction, container assemblies which employ a dispensing lid tend to be rather cumbersome. The cumbersome products are also are generally heavier and may not provide sufficient thermal efficiency.
One way in which the prior art has tried to overcome these problems of venting air other than through the dispensing spout is by the addition of a vent hole. However, vent holes in dispensing lids tend to result in dripping of water through the venting holes. If the size of the venting holes are reduced in order to minimize the dripping, the holes tend to be so small that adequate venting is not achieved thereby resulting in at least partially collapsing of the container walls.
As an additional factor, the prior art tends to create a pulsing or "burping" flow of water through the dispensing spout. In a rigid wall container, burping occurs when the flow is momentarily stopped as the inhaling forces overcome the head forces of the water in the container and outward flow forces of the water. The stream of fluid flowing from the container is momentarily stopped to draw air into the container and once the pressure inside the container is generally equalized relative to the ambient atmosphere, flow is resumed with a rush of water through the dispensing spout. Such pulsing flow can be unpredicatable and results in splashing of the liquid when dispensed from the container. The pulsing flow will also occur in a container having a somewhat flexible wall design in which the lid includes a venting hole.
As an additional matter, dispensing lids which include a rotatable spout typically include a design in which a ball portion is retained in a seat of the lid. The ball and the seat design tends to result in an unstable spout such that over extension of the spout might disengage the ball from the seat. This disengagement of the ball from the seat could result in uncontrolled flow of fluid from the container.
Additionally, prior art ball and seat design tends to result in leaking between the ball and seat. Although the prior art structures may employ an o-ring or other gasket, the design of the prior art ball and seat structure tends to wear the o-ring such that it prevents proper sealing.